Frozen Fever: Elsa with a cold One-Shot
by terrietont
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Elsa had ignored Anna's request to get back to bed even after the clock tower incident? Well here's a humorous one-shot of Elsa trying to help out the townsfolk with her problematic cold.


"Oh it's worse than we've ever imagined!" A baker cried out looking dumbfounded over a tipped over cart that was now on fire.

Anna and Elsa strolled along the streets of Arendelle. Well anna strolled Elsa wobbled.  
"Okay now as soon as you get inside, you're going straight to bed. got it?" The princess ordered sternly at her sick sister.

Elsa nodded dizzy. Both sisters turned around in shock at the sight of a few poor villagers trying to douse out a cart that was on fire.

Elsa pulled down her sleeves with a game-face preparing to use her magic to solve this problem. Anna tried to hold her back, but it was too late, her sister had left her grasp.

Anna slapped a hand on her forehead. Oh boy this is gonna be bad.

"Does someone need a hand?" Elsa said helpfully from the shadows.  
The villagers called out smiling as they saw a person walk up to help them, the shadow of their beloved queen. "Oh thank goodness Queen Elsa"

The villagers frowned in worry as their Queen came into view. She was ghostly pale on her face and her eyes were red, she looked tired and worn out which was not a good thing...

"You're majesty... You don't look well...perhaps we should get someone else to help." They suggested wincing in sympathy for their Queen.

Elsa tiredly put her hand up in protest. "No it's quite alright, I'm just a little under the weather is all" she exclaimed with her sinuses blocked.

Anna looked at her sister in frustration. "Elsa! Stop helping people and go back to bed!" She scowled. "I'm so sorry about this ma'am, she's been doing so much all day." Anna explained. One of the villager women smiled warmly. "It's quite alright your highness, your sister needs not to stress herself out" the woman replied frowning in worry.

Anna nodded in agreement making her way toward Elsa in frustrated but worried command.

Elsa blinked slowly looking down with a sign of concentration on her face. She cast a small snow blast on the cart, success the fire was out and the cart was intact. The villagers sighed in relief. The Queen smiled victoriously at the still worried princess. "See I told you I could- Ah...ah Achooo!" She sneezed as three snowgies popped behind her and a blanket of snow fell onto the cart, soaking it completely.

The villagers looked shockingly at the now completely ruined cart.  
Elsa covered her mouth. "Oops... Sorry..." She chuckled sheepishly. The villagers just stared at her, some of them even started to give her a death-stare.

Elsa backed away slowly accidentally bumping into another cart making that cart roll on contact, then the rolling cart slammed right into another cart and another stand, until it was all dominoes of broken carts and stands.

Elsa's eyes widened looking at all the shocked villagers as they stared annoyingly at the destroyed area. She smiled sheepishly, but before being dragged off my a certain strawberry blonde.

"What the... Elsa I told you!" Anna scowled. Elsa put her hands up in sheepish defense. "I know I know... It's this darn cold..." she groaned wiping her nose.

Anna rolled her eyes. "apologize to them later, right now you need to rest okay?" she said looking Elsa straight in the face. The Queen sighed and looked down as if a child had just got grounded.

Anna sighed concerned for her sibling. "Please... I can't risk you getting worse" Anna exclaimed. Elsa smile softly at her. "I know. Thank you Anna" she said before hugging her sister tightly.

Anna led her sister back towards where the castle gates were. The Queen stopped staring absentmindedly at a nearby bush. "Anna..." Elsa started. Anna looked at her worried. "Hold up for one second" she said before walking over to the bush. Anna's eyes widened in worry as Elsa grabbed a bunch of flowers to put in her sister's hair. At least Anna was glad she wasn't dizzy like before, but she still worried. Elsa sniffed before gently stopping Anna to put a flower in her hair. Once it was in she smiled happily.

Anna smiled softly but soon frowned seriously. "Okay Elsa time to get you to be." She ordered.

Elsa pouted. Anything to distract her from the Queen's own problems, she just wanted Anna to have a nice birthday and not have it ruined by Elsa's "allergies".


End file.
